


Shovel Talk

by DaFishi



Series: Make-Up [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Azula is scary, F/M, Fluff, JUST F L U F F, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, This was so cute, alpha Azula, because protective azula is best azula, but good scary, cause this cute, protective scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Azula gives Sokka and Suki the shovel talk.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Make-Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoopsxD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsxD/gifts).



> Azula could just say one word and I’d be scared.

If Suki and Sokka thought Zuko’s makeup could kill, Azula’s had sent them to hell and back.

Sharp but needle thin eyeliner with the best smokey eye Sokka had ever seen.

Suki realized with absolute shock that the alpha wasn’t even wearing contour.

Sharp jawline and high cheek bones made the woman look regal.

Suki really needed to know what shade of matte lipstick Azula’s had on because damn if it wasn’t the prettiest dark blue she had ever seen.

“You’re dating Zuko,” Azula says flatly.

Suki blinked in shock.

She was rather blunt it seemed.

“Yeah, we are,” Sokka answers.

“So let me make this clear. Hurt Zuko and there will be hell to pay,” Azula says.

“That’s it?” Suki asks hesitantly.

Honestly, she expected something more terrifying.

And suddenly Azula leans forward, her smile showing too many teeth to be anything other than threatening.

“Do I need to say anything more?” Azula questions, her eyes ablaze but her tone neutral.

“No, we’re good thank you!” Sokka scrambles to say, dragging Suki out of the room with him.

Zuko is waiting for them outside, confused at their distraught expression.

“Are you ok?” Zuko asks.

Sokka gives him a pained smile.

“Just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
